


Across the universe

by RedgraveCitySiren



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, I'm a bad writer, References to other Capcom games, Retelling of Devil May Cry 4, but i try my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgraveCitySiren/pseuds/RedgraveCitySiren
Summary: Nero meets an amnesiac girl at the same time that a demonic invasion is unleashed in Fortuna, she insists on accompanying him on his mission to capture the man in red. Along the journey he uncovers the true intentions of the Order as well as the truth about his family.A retelling of the events of devil may cry 4, with mentions of other Capcom titles and Bayonetta lore.
Relationships: Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)





	Across the universe

The music of the orchestra echoed softly, resounding in her ears. The smell of fresh air filled her nostrils, as her eyes fluttered open all she could see was the scenery of plain and dark architecture as well as the orange glow of the setting sun, the place seemed familiar yet the name far forgotten for her hazy mind.

Standing weakly with the help of a nearby wall, her legs started to function, slowly trying to get rid of the numbness. Her eyes try to focus but she struggles due to the sunlight, still she realized that she was in an alley. Her hands grasp her head softly as a throbbing headache crept in, but her senses slowly respond to their function. A beautiful voice started to sing a song that she seemed to know, a feeling of familiarity and nostalgia invade her heart. Her weak legs try to guide her to the source of the song, she uses the nearest wall for help as her legs gradually get used to her weight. Far on the on the straight road the figure of a big building with a fountain could be seen.

She hears loud footsteps that echo the empty main street, the person appeared to be on a rush. Just as she turned around to look at the owner of said steps she saw a blur of dark blue and red. She fell back on her bottom as said person was still standing, the force of the impact wasn’t strong enough to even make him stumble. Their eyes met for a brief moment that for her, felt like an eternity, his eyes were so mesmerizing, they kept her rooted on the ground. It takes her seconds to advert her eyes from his and take in his appearance. From the white hair to the ivory skin and the dark blue coat, she feels like she knows him. “Nero…?” The name passed her lips before she realized in a soft whisper carried by the wind.

A hand appeared in front of her face, she takes a moment to just stare at the hand the young man offered to her, confusion clear on her features. She accepts the gesture and takes his hand, he grasps her small hand in his, his hand is strong, calloused but really warm, something that she couldn't help but notice since the temperature of his hand contrasted with hers. He pulls her up quickly yet gently at the same time. “Sorry about that." He scratched his cheek slightly when he looked from their linked hands to her eyes once again. Her eyes widened in surprise as she hears his voice, the feeling of something clutching her heart, yet it wasn't completely painful. She placed a hand on her chest and both pulled their grasp apart.

“See ya’.” With a courteous nod, he resumed rushing towards the building. The beautiful song reaches its peak and fades into its end. She couldn’t quite comprehend what happened, and as much as she tried to force answers, her mind wouldn't comply. All of her questions ran fast through her mind, the pulsing headache seemed to get worse than before but the sound of applause distracts her from the pain, she managed to compose herself and all that she could do was follow her instincts and walk towards the circular building where she saw the young man ran into.

With cautious steps, she reached the fountain that adorned the center of the forecourt of the opera house. When observing the clear water, she extends her left arm and reaches down to touch the water that flows from the large fountain, the cold water collides with the cold skin of the young woman, she looks around, trying to become familiar with her surroundings but nothing is enough for her mind to give her the answers. Her hand plays with the water slowly before pulling it out, her eyes examining the drops that reflect the warm hues of the sky. Pulling her out of her thoughts is the voice of an older man that could be heard echoing through the walls of the baroque building.

"2000 years ago the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon bretheren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind." Her left hand drops to her side and the sleeve of her oversized cardigan damps but she ignores the feeling as her full attention is now on the words of the old man.

"Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice." Her hands clench the soft fabric of her cardigan sleeves and her brow furrowed as the name of said Dark Knight feels familiar, she bites her lower lip as she takes steps forward into the building. Going through the double doors she immediately felt overwhelmed by the amount of people and the decoration of the place, it looked like a church. From the layout of the building to details such as the stained glass and the ornaments bathed in gold, but what caught her attention for the most part was the big statue in the middle of the room. 'The preacher talked about a demon that turned against his kind to save humans, is that their idol?' She wondered as she kept her eyes on the old man in white and gold. For a brief moment she looked around her and saw men and women dressed in the same colors that the old man but their outfits took a more militaristic tone and they carried swords at their sides.

"If the events of that terrible time were to reocurr, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms," The young woman took notice of how many people were inside the building and how attentive they were, but also how everyone wore white hoods, even the knights, with only a few exceptions such as the bearded man leading the row of knights and a black haired knight sitting with an auburn haired woman. The two were wearing white outfits similar to the knights but sitting on the same bench as them was the white haired boy she ran into earlier, his face showed annoyance and the shifting of his legs reflected impatience.

"we weak humans would have no means by which to oppose our submission." She kept hearing what the preacher said but her eyes kept stealing glances at the young man. Her shoulder rested on the surface of one of the intricate pillars that supported the building, some of the people turned around to look at her and she felt bothered by the fact that their faces were unreadable because of their hoods. She chews on the black polished nail of her left thumb as she keeps listening to the preacher.

"And so I ask you to unite!" She's surprised when she glances again at the white haired boy to find him staring back at her, he looks away from her seconds after she caught him staring, her eyes never leave his figure. Her hand pulls on the sleeve, trying to calm the fast pace of her heartbeat, her palms start to sweat and there's a feeling in her gut that something bad is going to happen.

"And I pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!" The old man clasped his hands together and the room followed, everyone bowed their heads and prayed in the serene quietness of the church, everyone but the young man in blue who was looking at the cast on his right arm.

'I need to stop staring at him...' The girl looked to the ground and noticed that she was wearing brown heeled boots. 'No wonder I can barely walk.' She proceeded to wipe the sweat off her palms on her jeans. When she lift her head, she found that the young man stood up and for a moment stood still until he looked towards the glass ceiling of the church, her eyes followed his and in what felt like slow motion a man in red fell from the ceiling and landed in front of the old man.

The man in red pulled something from his back, something that she couldn't quite see, but the sound of a gunshot startled her enough to make her legs tremble and her heart to beat in a pace that gave her slight ache. Her eyes never left the man in red, he had white hair and carried a big sword on his back, the man turned to look at the people and the girl swore that she felt cold sweat running down her back at the sight of the man's face covered in the older man's blood.

"Your Holiness!" The bearded knight called in desperation and the people quickly stood up in hopes of getting away from the building, the knights pulled out their swords. They tried to fight the man in red but the man defeated them in an instant, killing each of them with his sword. The smell of blood filled her nostrils and the sight of it pooling on the ground was enough to make her nauseous. With trembling legs she tried to get away but the people pushed her aside in their panic. She fell on the ground, some people bumped into her, others stepped on her, yet she couldn't find it in her to stand up. Tears pooled in the corner of her eyes and she crawled to take shelter behind the short wall that divided the stairs from the lower level of the building.

Her hands grasped the end of the wall and she took deep breaths trying to surpress her sobs. The black haired knight was the only one standing and he could barely hold his own against the man in red, with calculated thrusts the knight wielded his rapier against the man's greatsword but the weapon did not hit the man, not even once. With one heavy slash, the man in red pushed the young knight against a wall, his grunt echoed the building. The man in red tried to reach the bearded knight that was holding the corpse of the preacher and was ready to strike them but the young knight blocked his strike with his rapier. The sound of the blades loud until the rapier broke in two and the sword of the man in red bumped in the knight's left hand, the collision made the sword bounce off and the knight to fall on his knees, his black leather glove ripped and revealed a black mechanical hand.

"Lucen!" The bearded knight yelled as he held the dead body of their leader. The man in red was looking down at the knight with curiosity in his icy blue eyes. 

"Hey jackass!" Everyone in the room turned their attention to the angry voice of the young man in blue. He dropkicked the man in red on his face, the girl couldn't believe it, her nails were almost scratching the surface of the wall in surprise. The man went flying and the young man pulled a gun and sent two bullets right at him but the man was fast and deflected them with his sword. The force sent him on top of the statue of Sparda and he used his sword to help him regain his balance, the young man leaped up in pursue of the man and kicked his sword causing it to get stuck in the head of the giant statue. Both men point their guns at each other.

"Nero!" The dark haired knight, Lucen, calls as the bearded man helped him get to his feet, four hooded knights help carrying the body of His Holiness.

"Lucen! Go with Credo and get outta here!" The knight frowns and steps forward but on his first step he tumbles but the long haired knight keeps him from falling by placing one of Lucen's arms on his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere! I'll fight!" The young knight growls.

"Oh yeah? Your sword's broken, you lost." Nero quickly threw a glare at his fellow knight who returned it. "I got this." The tone in his voice more serious. Lucen nods his head in understanding but after that he keeps his head down as Credo helps him walk away from the room.

"I will return with help! You stall him until then!" Credo and Lucen exited the building along with the knights carrying the old man.

"I won't hold my breath." Nero shook off the headphones that rested on his neck, the device fell to the ground with a loud sound that soon was drowned by bullets and the growls of the white haired knight. At that moment the girl felt relief but kept her back against the wall and didn't plan on taking a look at the fight. 'I should've left the place at the same time as the others...' She kept thinking about the many things that she did or didn't and about the mystery regarding her current state, easily loosing herself in her own thoughts.

A loud crash and small debris interrupted her from her thoughts and her heart almost leaped from her chest as she realized that the man in red landed on a wall a few meters from her. The man left a hole where his body landed but stood up as if nothing happened, the girl covered her mouth with both hands wishing the man didn't hear her heavy breathing. Luck wasn't on her side, seeing as the man turned around to look at her, his blue eyes scaning her cowering form, the young woman trembled but the man did something that left her speachless, he winked at her. 

'What was that?' Her head tilts slightly to the left and her eyes blink in confusion, her palms begin to sweat once more. Nero's grunts alert her that the fight still wasn't over. The man in red lunged forward and grabbed her, the scream that left her thoat was silenced by the crash of the statue's sword that pierced the place where both her and the man were standing before. Her brown eyes shifted between the man and the stone sword but the man put her down immediately, placing her out of Nero's view.

"T-Thank you..." She whispered softly and the man nods at her with a smirk on his lips. Walking back to the middle of the room.

"Be more careful, would ya, kid?" Nero runs and throws a punch at the man, who pulls up his sword horizontally to block the blow, the impact sends him flying backwards but Nero catches his foot and pulls him towards him, grabbing him by the arm and slaming him on the ground. The man's sword lands meters away from them and Nero proceeds to repeatedly punch the man on the face before thowing him to the statue and pinning him with his own sword.

The man's body goes limp and she felt sick. "Getting better...I would even go as far to say that I understimated your... abilities" The younger people on the building were surprised to hear the man's voice, they both look up to see the man pulling the sword off enough to free him from the statue. He lands in front of Nero and as calmly as possible pulls out the sword from his chest as if it was nothing.

"You aren't human, are you?" Nero clenches his right fist, the action making it glow brighter.

"We are the same. You and I..." The older man places his sword on his back. He looks around to spot the dead bodies of the fallen knights. "And them." He points to the fallen knights. 

"What the hell?" The girl is surprised to hear that as now that the man pointed out she notices that the bodies have glowing orange eyes and their skin wrinkled and black. 

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others." The man was now sitting in the hole that he made when he entered through the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" Nero angrily asks as he points to the man, who just shrugs.

"You'll come to find the meaning soon enough but business beckons. Adios kid." He stood up and fixed his coat and leaves. "Wait!" Nero yells at him and pulls his gun to shoot him once more but he was too late and the man was out of sight.

Almost as if on cue, hooded knights enter the empty room and start searching for anything that would lead them to the man who killed their leader. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing almost 6 years ago, it helped me cope with my depression so it holds a special place in my heart. I hesitated in keeping this to myself but in the end decided to share this with others, it is also my first story so I apologize for how bad it is.  
> English is not my first language and there might be some mistakes in spelling or flow but I try to improve.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
